


i can’t stop this, don’t you know that?

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Crying, Crying During Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Painful Heats, Sex, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Vomit, Vomiting, a/b/o dynamics, death mention, nobody dies but i gotta tag in case, omega wonho is mentioned, read the note for more bc this is long, yeah forgot that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kihyun goes into heat, hyunwoo is worried.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	i can’t stop this, don’t you know that?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! some things:
> 
> heats are painful. they are not fun. kihyun spends most of his heat in pain & as a result there’s not a lot of sex. it’s mostly crying, cuddling, and hyunwoo being Worried™.  
> i’m pretty sure i mention minhyuk and hyungwon as omegas but i can’t remember, lmao. wonho is also an omega bc i love it.  
> mpreg is mentioned at the very end of the fic. i believe the sex is ambiguous, so figure out how the pregnancy shit works on your own, idk. lmao  
> this fic is.. idk? i do not know when i started writing this and i don’t know how i wrote half of it. have fun  
> hyunwoo says something about kihyun almost dying, i tagged it, if death mentions aren’t your thing, don’t read it. thank u  
> (title is from mohae!)

he’s stumbling out of bed before he even registers that he’s awake, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to make it to the bathroom in time. he lands in front of the toilet, falling heavily onto his knees just in time before he pukes. 

it’s not until he’s bent over still, having long since began dry heaving, that he realizes what it is. his heat is early, and it’s going to be intense. he can tell by the way his entire body aches. he sits back with a sigh, shoulders slumping with exhaustion. he can’t bring himself to move, though he knows he should go back to bed before his alpha wakes up. 

“kihyun?” shit, too late. he raises his head and turns to look at his alpha, standing in the doorway all worried as he does. “what are you doing up, baby? it’s so late..” 

“i’m fine,” he croaks, wincing as the words grate against his throat, sore from gagging. “everything is fine, hyunwoo.”

“are you sure? you look sick.” hyunwoo’s eyebrows are furrowed, the way they get when he inevitably worries. if kihyun wasn’t so worn out, he’d roll his eyes. “come on, let’s go back to bed.” 

“no,” kihyun grumbles, sitting back with a pout. his head hurts, and he knows that as soon as he gets up, he’ll feel dizzy. “i’m good here,” he informs his alpha.

“don’t be silly,” frustration is seeping into hyunwoo’s voice. “it’s three in the morning and you’re sitting on the bathroom floor. we’re going back to bed now, okay?” kihyun nods agreeably, taking the hand hyunwoo offers to help him up. once upright, he’s dizzy as expected, swaying on his feet. hyunwoo notices and curls a supportive arm around his waist. almost unconsciously, kihyun presses his forehead against the side of hyunwoo’s neck. hyunwoo jolts slightly and kihyun responds with a grumble, not appreciating being jostled when he’s already aching all over. 

“sorry,” hyunwoo pats kihyun’s head in apology, shuffling him towards their bedroom. “you need anything before we go back to bed? like, water or a snack? i heard you throwing up, do you need any medicine?” 

“no,” kihyun whines, pressing his forehead more insistently against hyunwoo’s neck. hyunwoo gets it now, the puking and the fever, the clinginess and the irritability. 

“aw, baby, are you in preheat?” he can’t help it, ruffling kihyun’s hair gently. “let’s get you back to bed,” he practically drags kihyun back to bed, hushing every protest the omega starts up with. “you’ll feel better once you’re all bundled up– don’t give me that look, i know how you get.” he deposits kihyun on the bed, laying him down and covering him gently with the bedcovers. “more blankets?”

“this is fine,” kihyun huffs, curling your under the covers. “you can nest later. come snuggle.” who is hyunwoo to say no? he goes dutifully, laying down and snuggling with kihyun as asked. both alpha and omega fall asleep quickly, and that’s a miracle in itself. 

hyunwoo wakes up to the sound of retching. “kihyun?” he calls, voice rough with sleep, fumbling for his phone to check the time. 6 in the morning. not bad, but still so early. maybe he can get kihyun back to bed for a few more hours before the heat sets in. 

he’s answered with a cough and another bout of gagging, and hyunwoo forces himself out of bed. he busies himself with gathering up what he thinks they’ll need for the next few days, extra blankets, pain relief medication, and snacks for when– if–kihyun feels like eating. he sets it all in their bedroom, then goes to fetch a cup of water for his omega. 

kihyun is still in the bathroom, but it seems that he’s done being sick. he looks tired, worn out and small and it makes hyunwoo’s heart hurt. “hey,” he crouches by kihyun, resting a gentle hand on his back. “do you wanna try going back to bed?” kihyun responds with a heave, pitching forward with the force of it. hyunwoo holds his omega steady, rubbing his back gently. 

“how about now?” he asks when kihyun is done dry heaving. “there can’t possibly be anything left for you to throw up.” 

“i feel so bad,” kihyun whines, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie, which, on further inspection, is actually hyunwoo’s. “everything hurts and all i want to do is lay in bed and cry.” 

“well, let’s get in bed so you can do that.” hyunwoo is long past the point where he’d discourage such behavior– it’s better to let kihyun have his cry, makes things less emotionally draining later on. “but first i need you to drink some water so you don’t get too dehydrated.” 

“yes, sir,” kihyun grumbles, trudging back to bed. he plops down on the center of the bed and drinks the cup of water that hyunwoo hands to him. it makes him feel sick again, so he lays down and whines at hyunwoo until the alpha lays with him. “i hate this,” he sighs, rolling over and into hyunwoo’s space. “everything hurts, make it go away.”

“you’re already–?” hyunwoo is puzzled, but nevertheless he’s ready to give kihyun the relief his biology demands. he reaches down, barely touching kihyun before the omega is slapping his hand away with a sound that’s like a hiss. “oh? what’s going on, baby?” 

“not yet. it’s just... bad already. all the symptoms and side effects are going on.” he grumbles, somewhat annoyed. 

“how bad?” hyunwoo can’t resist pulling kihyun in close, cradling him like a baby. “what are you feeling?”

“sore,” he rests his cheek on hyunwoo’s chest, pouting. “everything is sore and my  
whole body hurts.”

“we can make it go away, y’know,” hyunwoo reminds him, rubbing a gentle hand over the omega’s back. “by.. the usual method, or you could stop being stubborn and eat something. then you could take something and sleep for a while, so what’ll it be?” 

kihyun makes a face. “no.” 

“kihyun–“ 

“no.” 

hyunwoo sighs, long and harsh. “you don’t really have a choice. we can make it easier on you before the heat really hits, or you can keep suffering. i don’t understand why you’re so against this.” it’s a conversation they’ve had too many times for hyunwoo to count, but he knows he’s tired of putting his omega back together after heats that nearly kill him. 

“i don’t want to.” kihyun’s voice is petulant, but hyunwoo can hear the waver in it. he’s close to tears now, and as much as it pains hyunwoo to push at the omega’s feelings like this, he has to. 

“you don’t really have a choice, kihyun. it’s either suck it up and eat something or end up like the last time.” hyunwoo frowns. “don’t you know how scary that was? i thought you were gonna die. do you not remember how much pain you were in?” 

“stop,” hyunwoo can feel how kihyun is trembling in his arms. he feels so guilty that he thinks he might be sick, but he needs kihyun to understand how bad it was last time. 

“you don’t remember it, do you?” he asks at a near whisper. “you don’t remember the pain or how you scared me, you don’t remember anything until after, when wonho insisted on staying over for a week to make sure you were okay. do you remember when we woke up and he was in the living room, on the phone with jooheon and hyungwon, sobbing that he was worried it would happen again?” 

“stop,” kihyun repeats, louder. “why do you keep bringing it up? do you think i asked for this? fuck you.” 

hyunwoo just shakes his head and holds the omega tighter. “just.. please do what i asked. i don’t like seeing you suffer, kihyun, not when we can make it better for you.” he softens his approach slightly, hoping it will work. “i can call wonho or hyungwon, if having one of them will help? whatever will help, okay?” 

“it’s not gonna work.” kihyun is back to grumbling about hyunwoo’s methods. “if you make me eat, it’s just gonna come back up, you know it. you know how it gets, hyunwoo. why do you insist on putting me through more pain when we know what’s going to happen anyways? call whoever you want, i don’t care. just.. stop forcing things on me.” he turns over, facing away from hyunwoo. hyunwoo watches sadly, observing the way his omega’s shoulders shake with the force of his silent cries.

“ki–“ hyunwoo starts, reaching out to pull the omega close. 

“no,” kihyun just about yells. “i don’t want to hear it. just come back when it starts, but stop trying to get me to do something that won’t work.” 

“baby,” hyunwoo can’t keep the note of desperation out of his voice. “i’m gonna go call someone, okay? hyungwon or wonho, or minhyuk, it doesn’t matter, just– let me do this for you, okay?” 

“fine,” kihyun sighs. “call wonho.” hyunwoo nods, getting up with a sigh, as if the world rests on his shoulders. 

“i’ll be right back,” he promises, pressing a gentle kiss to kihyun’s tearstained cheek. kihyun just sniffles. 

he’s still sniffling when hyunwoo returns with wonho in tow. fresh tears start running down kihyun’s cheeks when wonho makes a soft, sad little noise and scoops him up. kihyun just gives up, slumping over in wonho’s arms, letting the older omega pet his hair and whisper nothing in his ears. 

“you know it would help, right?” wonho eventually brings it up, timidly as if he’s afraid kihyun will snap at him. kihyun just sniffles; all of the fight has long since left him. 

“what if it doesn’t work? and we go through this false hope for nothing?” he rubs his tearstained face against wonho’s sweater, uncaring that he’s getting snot all over. “i can’t do that to hyunwoo. it’ll hurt him. you know how he gets.. he thinks i can’t remember anything from the last time, but i do, i remember how devastated he looked when i woke up.” kihyun sniffles again, tears dribbling down his face anew once he realizes that hyunwoo can probably hear him. “i’m tired of him worrying about me all the time,” he admits. “but i just– i know that what he wants me to do won’t make things any better.” 

“how do you know that?” wonho asks, threading his fingers through kihyun’s hair. “you’ve never tried what he wants before, kihyunnie. you don’t know until you try.. and if it doesn’t work, you know we’ll all be here to help you recover.”

“i wish you didn’t have to say that,” kihyun whispers, fiddling with the sleeve of wonho’s sweater. “it hurts me that you’re all so ready to help him put me back together– none of you should have to put me back together.” 

“no, but sometimes that’s just what happens, and you know we’ll always be here for you.” 

“i know,” kihyun’s voice wobbles terribly, and then he starts crying again, wailing like a mother who’s lost a child. wonho calls for hyunwoo in a voice laced with panic. 

the alpha comes running, having left the kitchen as soon as he heard kihyun’s wailing. “what happened?” he sounds tired, resigned to whatever has happened now. 

“i don’t know,” wonho admits apologetically. “he just.. we were talking, and he said that he wished we didn’t have to put him back together and then he started sobbing.” 

“i’ll take him now, if that’s okay,” hyunwoo lifts kihyun gently from wonho’s lap, cradling him close. “i need him to eat something..” he murmurs, mostly to himself. wonho slips out of the room once hyunwoo is preoccupied with kihyun, figuring he’ll make hyunwoo’s job a little easier. 

“baby, you gotta calm down,” hyunwoo hushes his omega softly, pacing the room with kihyun in his arms. “it’s gonna be okay, i promise. wonho’s gonna bring you a snack and we’re gonna make sure you eat it, and then we’re gonna make a nest for you to be comfortable in. let’s just take it a step at a time.” 

kihyun nods, sniffling sadly. he slumps against hyunwoo’s chest like a rag doll, clinging to him like a lifeline. he recovers slowly, tears finally drying up. 

“i love you,” he whispers, reaching up to hold hyunwoo’s face between his palms. he stares into his alpha’s face, smushing his cheeks gently. “i’m sorry for making this so hard on you.” 

“we’ll get through it,” hyunwoo responds easily, leaning forward to capture kihyun in a gentle kiss. 

by the time wonho peeks in with kihyun’s snack, both alpha and omega are snuggled up in a nest that seems to have popped up out of nowhere. wonho sets the bowl on their bedside table and lets hyunwoo know that he’s leaving, but he’s only a phone call away if they need anything. he leaves shortly after, reminding both alpha and omega to be careful and safe, kissing each of their foreheads for what he says is “good luck.” 

“i know you don’t want to,” hyunwoo starts, picking up the bowl of what looks like soup off of the bedside table, “but i really need you to eat something, okay?” kihyun just nods, tired of fighting. he allows hyunwoo to feed him the whole bowl of soup before he lays down again. 

“how do you feel?” hyunwoo asks, rubbing a hand over kihyun’s shoulders. 

“sick,” kihyun whines, curling up. “i’m tired of this already.”

“take these, okay? i can’t promise anything, but maybe they’ll work.” hyunwoo passes a cup of water and a dosage of painkillers over to kihyun, who swallows them dutifully and drinks the water. 

“ugh,” kihyun makes a face, rubbing at his stomach. “i feel disgusting.” 

“hopefully you’ll feel a little better soon.” hyunwoo gathers kihyun up in his arms and cradles him close. “now how about a nap before it hits? you’ll need all the rest you can get, y’know.” 

“shut up, you just wanna cuddle,” kihyun grumbles, but he’s already rolling into little spoon position. “come hold me, alpha,” he calls, semi-mockingly. hyunwoo is wrapped around him in an instant. 

“sleep,” he repeats. kihyun nods, closing eyes. 

he wakes up to his body feeling on fire. on instinct, he rolls over, crying out when he realizes that hyunwoo isn’t with him to make it feel better. kihyun stumbles out of bed, calling for his alpha, near tears until he trips into the kitchen and hyunwoo catches him. 

“careful,” he warns softly, voice low and soothing. kihyun nods absentmindedly, already far too out of it. he whines low in his throat, rutting against hyunwoo’s leg. “not yet, baby, let’s eat something first.” 

he makes it through half of a bowl of oatmeal before it’s too much. 

“no,” kihyun gags slightly when hyunwoo offers another spoonful. “can’t.” 

“that’s okay, babe. drink your water, okay?” hyunwoo finishes the oatmeal, watching kihyun like a hawk as he does. kihyun finishes the cup of water slowly, pulling unpleasant faces the entire time. 

“oh, come on,” hyunwoo sighs. “it’s not that bad.”

“i’m full,” kihyun whines. “it hurts.”

“you didn’t have that much,” hyunwoo frowns. “come here, sit by me.” kihyun shuffles over obediently, tilting his head when hyunwoo reaches out to feel his forehead. 

“you’re really warm, baby, i think it’s starting.” kihyun grumbles under his breath, searching for more contact. his eyes flutter shut and he sighs, relaxing visibly when hyunwoo wraps an arm around him. 

“time to go back to bed,” he announces cheerfully, herding the omega back to their bedroom. “are you tired?” kihyun shakes his head, but he lays down almost as soon as he makes contact with the mattress. 

“hyunwoo,” he whines, “‘m so tired. but–“ kihyun whimpers, staring at hyunwoo with pleading eyes. 

“just relax, we’ll figure something out.” hyunwoo promises. “it’ll be okay baby, just try to get some rest.” kihyun nods and lays back, so trusting and pliant. he lays still and soft as hyunwoo preps him gently, lets out soft, pleased keens and moans as hyunwoo touches him. 

kihyun’s half asleep when hyunwoo finally fucks him, barely reacting as hyunwoo goes rough on him. he just sighs, shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position to lay in. 

“hurry up,” kihyun sighs softly, reach for hyunwoo’s hand to hold. “hurry up and knot me already.” 

“yes, sir,” hyunwoo hums, speeding up the timing of his thrusts. kihyun closes his eyes, moaning softly. “do you want to get off now, baby?” hyunwoo asks, voice strained. “i can–“ 

“no,”’kihyun shakes his head. “just knot me already, please? need it.” who is hyunwoo to refuse? he comes shortly after that, knot locking him into place. 

“how do you feel?” he asks kihyun, one hand rubbing over the curve of the omega’s side. 

“hm,” kihyun hums in contemplation. “i feel good.” he sounds spaced out, not entirely there, but it’s okay. things will work out. 

“how long do you think it’ll last?” hyunwoo asks hesitantly. “i mean.. you didn’t even get off, that’s gonna prolong it, and–“ 

“i don’t care,” kihyun cuts in. “it just means more time i get to spend with you. did you call out of work?”

“yeah, don’t worry. i called in this morning.” hyunwoo replies agreeably. “i’ve got the whole week off.” 

“nice,” kihyun hums, whimpering as hyunwoo’s knot goes down. “ugh, i need a bath.” 

“let’s nap first,” hyunwoo pulls out gently, standing and disappearing to the bathroom. he returns with a washcloth, using it to clean kihyun up. “nap now, we can take a bath later.” 

kihyun falls asleep almost as soon as hyunwoo pulls him close. 

he wakes up hours later, predictably on fire again. hyunwoo is asleep next to him, laid out on his back and it’s like he was made for kihyun to take. it’s so easy to rile his alpha up, even while asleep. all it takes is a few lingering touches and hyunwoo is hard, though still asleep. kihyun doesn’t mind, and he knows hyunwoo doesn’t either, so he makes quick work of hyunwoo’s and his own pants, ready to take what he wants– no, what he needs. 

kihyun doesn’t bother prepping himself; he can feel that he’s already wet. he sinks down on hyunwoo’s cock, whimpering softly. hyunwoo stirs slightly, blinking sleepily. “what’re you doing..?” he asks, voice rough and gravelly with sleep. 

kihyun sobs softly, leaning forward to kiss hyunwoo. “what do you think? need you..” the kiss is messy, wet with spit and kihyun’s tears. 

“okay, okay, be patient..” hyunwoo rolls over, pinning kihyun gently against the bed. “just relax, baby, let me do the work.”

kihyun lays still, limp and pliant underneath hyunwoo’s strong body. he nods, closing his eyes and mumbling something that hyunwoo can’t quite make out. he lifts kihyun’s head with a hand under the omega’s neck, kissing him gently. kihyun whines, pushing weakly at hyunwoo’s chest, but the alpha is insistent. he kisses kihyun slowly, carefully, for a good long while, until the omega is squirming impatiently, desperate for something to quell the burn of the heat under his skin. 

hyunwoo is slow and deliberate as he preps kihyun, despite the omega’s protests that he’s already wet enough. hyunwoo knows exactly how wet kihyun is, but he preps the omega all the same, just for the same of riling him up. by the time hyunwoo slides in and bottoms out, kihyun is a desperate, sobbing mess. he’s so overcome with pleasure that all he can do is lay there and take what he’s given. 

by the time hyunwoo knots him, kihyun is oversensitive and wrung out, so fucked out that he passes out as soon as hyunwoo starts coming. 

when he finally comes to, kihyun finds himself cleaned up and curled up on the couch, and hyunwoo is nowhere to be seen. the heat has receded, no longer burning him up, but the neediness lingers. he calls out for his alpha, who comes rushing to his side in moments. 

“hey,” hyunwoo says softly, leaning forward to give kihyun the gentlest of kisses. “how are you feeling?” 

“tired,” kihyun answers honestly. “i’m hoping that was enough to end it.. i don’t know how much more i can handle.” 

“if it’s not over, we’ll handle it,” hyunwoo promises. “for now, i think you need some snuggles.” both alpha and omega are glad that the heat cleared up without any complications. kihyun is glad that he and hyunwoo don’t have to rely on their friends to piece him back together, and hyunwoo is just glad that his omega is okay. 

hyunwoo scoops kihyun up into his arms and carries him back to the bedroom, where they cuddle for hours until kihyun whines about being hungry. 

“so,” hyunwoo starts hesitantly, watching kihyun like a hawk as the omega eats. “are you.. do you–“ he frowns, clearly struggling with his words. “kihyun, do you think–?” he huffs, shakes his head, and tries again, slowly blushing a soft pink. “is there any chance of you getting pregnant?”

“maybe,” kihyun shrugs. “why, is it an issue?” he doesn’t see it as one, honestly. a pup or two had been a part of his life plan for as long as the omega could remember. why not have one now? 

“no,” hyunwoo answers after some deliberation. “if you’re up for it, i’d love to start a family.” kihyun’s face lights up at that, and he spends the rest of the meal smiling brightly. 

that might, as they lay curled up together, kihyun shifts closer, not-so-subtly grinding up against hyunwoo. “so..” he hums softly, pressing gentle kisses to his alpha’s scent gland. “what do you say we try for our first pup?” 

“what do you mean? you’re not in heat right now, wouldn’t it be best to see if it took this time around and try again if not?” hyunwoo asks sleepily, holding kihyun close. 

the omega just laughs. “silly alpha, everyone knows omegas are at their most fertile right after a heat.” 

six weeks later, a beaming kihyun presents a positive pregnancy test to his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos make me squeal with joy.  
> my twitter is @tiddyvore, my other ao3 is @jiminvore if you like bts.  
> thank you for reading.♡


End file.
